Ronroneos
by Deih
Summary: A Marinette parecía gustarle escucharle ronronear, conociera o no su identidad.
**Nota:** Sí, es mi OTP. Los amo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La primera vez lo había visto distraído. Su mirada verde se encontraba perdida en la ciudad y su pie derecho se balanceaba, estando apoyado en una chimenea. Ladybug jamás había visto las orejitas de Chat Noir tan adorables como en esos momentos, solo faltaba que le viera con esos enormes ojos verdes y ella se derretiría.

Alargó su brazo, sigilosa, sin ser notada. Abrió su mano y, tomándolo por sorpresa, acarició su cabecita con ternura.

—¡¿M-my lady?! —exclamó, sobresaltándose. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con fiereza y un pequeño sonido escapó de su garganta. Chat se encogió, avergonzándose al instante. Apretó sus labios en un intento por callarse, pero la heroína parecía estar empeñada en su tarea.

Sin poder evitarlo, ronroneó un poco más, frotándose contra la palma de la chica. Ésta rió ligero, terminando por atrapar ambas orejitas y mimar a su gatito.

¿Quién diría que era tan lindo?

 **[...]**

La segunda vez ambos eran conscientes de sus identidades. Ella reconocía a Chat como Adrien, y él reconocía a su Lady como Marinette. Al principio no fue fácil asimilarlo, pero conforme dejaron que sus sentimientos se ocuparan por ellos, todo fluyó mejor. La sincronización de ambos mejoró, y sus noches se volvieron más tiernas, románticas.

Como en ese instante.

Chat estaba por quedarse dormido en las piernas de Marinette, y es que había ido a verla en medio de la noche para comprobar que estuviera bien, ya que había faltado a la Institución. No había planeado quedarse tanto tiempo, puesto que al otro día tenía una sesión de modejale; sin embargo, le fue imposible negarse a la petición de la chica cuando ésta le señaló su regazo, pidiéndole que descansara un rato.

—Princesse, siento que me has manipulado —murmuró, medio adormilado. Marinette rió, inclinándose para dejar un pequeño besito en la nariz del minino.

—Es porque te extrañé, gatito —admitió con descaro que lo estaba reteniendo a propósito. Escuchó la baja y suave risa que Adrien dejó escapar, y su mirada pronto se vio atraída por esas orejitas esponjosas que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Vas a hacer que duerma aq-...? _Prr_ —calló de golpe, moviendo su cabeza por acto reflejo. La joven estaba acariciando sus cabellos y orejas, arrancándole un nuevo ronroneo.

El héroe se removió incómodo, formando un puchero.

—No hagas eso —susurró divertida, posando sus labios en esa adorable trompita. Desde esa posición, podía ver a la perfección los bellos orbes verdes de Chat Noir—. Te gusta —afirmó, satisfecha.

—P-pero... —soltó otro ronroneo, seguido de uno más cuando Marinette acarició debajo de su mentón, dando unos toquecitos en su cascabel— Nnh, my lady, yo creo que a usted le gusta más —comentó en un suspiro, y jamás creyó ver la expresión de Marinette de esa forma.

La joven se había vuelto roja, incapaz de decir algo al instante. Y eso bastó para que Adrien formara una sonrisa gatuna, incorporándose de golpe. Ladybug no supo en qué momento terminó de espaldas en su cama, con su novio sobre ella.

—Es mi turno —murmuró, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Aspiró su aroma y, antes de que Marinette pudiera preguntar, posó sus labios su pálida piel. Lamió y dejó una pequeña mordida, regalándole un beso.

Y recibiendo un pequeño gemido a cambio.

Adrien rió cuando Marinette le dio un golpe en el brazo a modo de regaño, removiéndose debajo de él con una carita adorable.

—E-eres un tonto —se quejó, posando sus manos en el pecho de Chat Noir. No pasaron ni dos minutos, que volvió a hablar—. Quédate.

El minino arqueó una de sus cejas, perdiéndose en ese par de ojitos azules que tanto le habían enamorado. Sonrió, desapareciendo su transformación e ignorando el comentario de Plagg sobre adolescentes hormonales.

Se acostó a un lado de Marinette, abrazándola cuando ella se recostó en su pecho. Bastó mover un poco las mantas para cubrirse y acunarla entre sus brazos, besando su cabecita con ternura.

—¿Ronroneas sin la transformación?

Adrien se atoró con su respiración.


End file.
